


Foxes react + Andreil fluff

by lovelypipedream



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Andreil, Andrew Minyard - Freeform, Andrew/Neil - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, Neil Josten - Freeform, andreil fluff, neil/andrew - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:27:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25258468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelypipedream/pseuds/lovelypipedream
Summary: 5 times the foxes noticed small gestures between Neil and Andrew, and one time they didn’t.
Relationships: andreil - Relationship
Comments: 6
Kudos: 321





	Foxes react + Andreil fluff

**1-**

It was a Friday and Dan had officially declared that they’d have a movie night. Neil wanted to spend some quality time with his family so both him and Andrew showed up that night.

They watched some corny sitcom while eating snacks and ridiculing the bad acting. Both the men were sitting on the couch while the rest of the foxes were on the floor. Neil’s head started tilting from side to side every few seconds and his eyes were getting droopy. Andrew noticed this immediately.

“Just go to sleep idiot” he deadpanned.

“mm not tired” he mumbled, his eyes contradicting his words as he closed them. Andrew smoothed Neil’s bangs back and the redhead sighed at the contact. Andrew shifted in his seat so he could set Neil’s head on his shoulder “Sleep. I’ll wake you up when it’s over.” Neil seemed hesitant at first, but he complied after a few seconds.

Matt was mocking one of the characters until he stopped mid sentence. His eyes fell on Neil’s sleeping form and then traveled to Andrew’s seemingly careless expression. He coughed awkwardly and tried to continue his act but not before heads turned to see what he was looking at. The room was silent for what seemed like an hour before Dan jumped up to join Matt’s performance. Most of them kept watching the screen for the rest of the night, giving them some form of privacy. Regardless, this didn’t stop Nicky from casually glancing back and letting out a silent squeal like some fanboy from time to time.

**2-**

The foxes were going through some intense drills and Dan seemed to be pushing them harder than ever since their last match didn't go so well. Neil tried to keep up as Kevin kept calling out to him to go faster, but he was getting slower and slower by the minute. It had been an entire week since he’d gotten more than 3 hours of sleep each night. Nightmares of his father’s grin and Lola’s laugh kept reappearing. The next always worse than the last.

He tried to speed up but it quickly backfired. A sharp pain shot through the back of his eyes, and he fell to his knees. Kevin and Matt were the closest to him, so they were already there when Andrew ran up to Neil, crouching in front of him.

Neil’s head head felt like cotton, but he managed to say “I’m fin-“ before getting cut off by Andrew’s “don’t give me that shit you haven’t slept in days.”

After a few seconds of the girls and Matt giving Neil concerned looks, Andrew helped Neil up and lead him out of the court, his thumb gently resting on Neil’s pulse.

The rest of the foxes tried to continue on practice, but an air of worry mixed with astonishment lied between them. Andrew Minyard, the man who let Neil handle arguments against the freshmen on his own and never showed any real emotion, didn’t think twice on sprinting up to Neil to make sure he was alright.

**3-**

It was late in the afternoon and the foxes just came out of the showers after a long practice. Everyone was sore and ready to head back to the tower.

The foxes were in the main room waiting on Wymack to announce who they were going to go up against the next week. Andrew and Neil were in the back having a quiet conversation in russian. All of them had noticed recently that the boys were learning a new language together and brushed it off as them being very private. Renee had just smiled and said “It’s good learning new things, especially if you learn alongside someone close to you.”

None of them knew what they were saying but Andrew had rolled his eyes and replied by pointing his middle finger at the taller man. At this, Neil let out a laugh and smiled down at Andrew. Neil, genuinely laughing. Neil rarely smiled, let alone laughed like that. Of course the foxes had bet before on who could make Neil laugh the hardest, but they would have never guessed Andrew would be the one to finally do it.

The girls, Matt, and Nicky couldn’t help but smile at Neil’s display of happiness. After Wymack had made his announcement, one by one, the girls, Nicky and Matt had silently handed Andrew 10 dollars each.

**4-**

Neil had sprained his ankle in a rough game against the Jackals. It wasn’t a serious injury but Wymack had temporarily benched him till he recovered.

Neil still showed up to practice, insisting on how he could still use his hands to take notes even if he couldn’t do anything excessive with his leg. Wymack had sighed and allowed him to watch.

Ever since the incident, Renee in particular had been the first to notice the way Andrew would quietly ask Neil how his ankle was feeling, or how he glanced at neil more frequently to make sure he wasn’t having any trouble moving around.

Neil had said that he was feeling better and tried to help Kevin take out the rackets from the storage room. He moved to catch a stick that was slipping and couldn’t hide his quick grimace from Andrew. Andrew took the rackets out of Neil’s arms with ease and muttered “Junkie.”

The next few practices in which Neil was benched, all of the foxes had picked up on the way Andrew helped Neil with any lifting.

**5-**

  
Andrew’s lot were on their way to Eden’s and were waiting for the elevator. When the door opened the girls came out “on your way to get wasted?” asked Allison

Nicky winked at her “you know it!” Dan laughed and Renee smiled at them “have fun” she added politely. Nicky smiled back and said “thanks ladies.” When Dan turned to Neil he seemed very distracted, worry grew at the pit of her stomach but she didn’t comment on it.

As they were headed back to their dorm, Dan couldn’t help but glance back, her eyes widened. It was quick, but she managed to catch it. Andrew had held Neil’s hand and had kissed the back of it before letting it go.

Dan had told the girls this, Allison didn’t seem inclined to believe her, but Renee just gave her a knowing smile.

**+1**

The foxes and the vixens had decided to have a party at the fox tower in honor of the foxes winning three times in a row. Their winning streak automatically changing all of their moods to triumph.

They all spent the party talking and drinking, some dancing, which was mostly just Nicky and the vixens. Andrew had nursed a can of beer at the back of the party while Neil had a heated discussion about exy strikes with a very drunken Kevin Day. 

After hours of music and liquor, Andrew threw the can of beer away and gestured for Neil to follow him. No one noticed the two men leaving. Neil followed Andrew up to the roof top, Andrew was already smoking a cigarette, he lit another one and passed it to Neil.

It was a nice night, the breeze was pleasant and it was full moon. They both sat down and smoked their cigarettes in silence, just enjoying each other’s presence.

When Andrew finished his cigarette, he turned to look at Neil in the eyes and asked “yes or no?”

Neil knew that the foxes didn’t understand the relationship he had with Andrew. Although he loved his family, he didn’t feel obligated to explain it to them. Andrew was like a home to Neil, a reminder that he’s real, and what they feel for each other isn’t some made up act like all of his past identities.

Neil smiled “It’s always yes with you, remember?”

They spent hours on the roof sharing kisses and touches. He was grateful to have his family, but keeping this part of their relationship private was something he didn’t have to think twice about.


End file.
